


What A Hell Of A Year

by BigBadWolf_DrugBurn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Character Death, Its alot of characters I think, Modern AU, Ned is a single parent, Other, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape, Robert is funny, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolf_DrugBurn/pseuds/BigBadWolf_DrugBurn
Summary: The Starks are in a hell of a year at school with the Lannisters,Boltons,Baratheons, and even Targaryen. Can they survive a year with them or will they drop out find out In the School Of Seven Kingdoms?This is really about Sansa!!!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Missandei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks , Lannisters , Tyrells , Baratheons ,Targaryens , and other houses are sent to Seven Kingdoms School. Will they make it out alive or will they quit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb-17  
> Jon-17  
> Theon-17  
> Sansa-16  
> Arya-14  
> Bran-13  
> Rickon-12

Down Stairs In The Living Room

" ** _ROBB, JON,THEON,SANSA,ARYA,BRAN, AND RICKON,_** come down here, family meeting, _ **Now!**_ ," Ned yelled from down stairs at them. As they were running down the stairs in their pajamas to where they're father where except for Sansa and Jon. "Yes Father, "the 5 kids said to Ned. " I got a letter saying the Starks children will be attending the Seven Kingdoms school if you declare this invitation there will be consequences signed by your king Robert Baratheon,"Ned said. Every last one of the Starks kids where pissed off except for Sansa and Jon and Theon noticed they weren't in the room and was laughing about this cause he knows something up.

In Sansa Room

 ** _"Oh yeah Jon harder, faster, more yeah,"_** Sansa moaned as Jon kept pumping into her until his seed was feel inside her but lucky Sansa was on the pill but as soon as they heard a footsteps they froze for a minute and then listen from the other side of the door. "I don't want to go to that shitty ass school filled with shitty ass people," Robb said. "Right but anywho its what the King wants so I don't really give a fuck fuck fuck," said Rickon. They laughed. "Goodnight Idiots,"said Arya. "NIght, "the 5 Stark said as they went into their rooms to sleep. Back with Sansa and Jon. Jon sat on Sansa bed nude along with her they kept talking. "Sansa I hope I relationship doesn't change even if we go to this shitty school, " Jon said. "I hope not either because I Love You Jon since the first time I lay eyes on you but even though we're both guilt of being sibling I don't care, "Sansa said. "I you, "Jon said grinning wide. As they kissed for a long time.

1 month later

"Come on Jon,Sansa,Theon we don't have all day," Robb said in his truck. Sansa got done giving Jon a BJ as she walk out smirking at Jon and went straight to the truck. Jon pulled up his pants up and also went straight to the car along with Theon. "I know you and Sansa are banging, " Theon whispered. Jon looked at Theon and busts out laughing whispering back, " We're not,T." okay then, " as Theon walked away into Robb truck along with Jon. All the Starks children saw Ned coming out the house smiling. "I love you kids, " Ned said. "We Love You Too Dad, "All the kids said as they drove off to the Seven Kingdoms. 

Sansa outfit: 

Jon outfit:

Robb outfit:

Theon outfit:

Arya outfit:

Bran Outfit:

Rickon Outfit:

Seven Kingdoms or Seven Hells


	2. Scheldules

Seven Kingdoms Parking Lot 

As Robb and the Starks got out of the truck walking toward the building. When they first walked in the woman in the front office looked up and ask every single one them their name age and house. When Robb got his schedule it had: **1st _ 11th grade Language Arts _ Renly Baratheon , 2nd _ 11th grade Mathematics _ Peytr Baelish , 3rd _ Swords Fighting _ Sandor Clegane , 4th _ 11th grade Science _ Varys , 5th _ 11th grade Social Studies _ Olenna Tyrell , 6th _ Lord Acting _ Davos Seaworth , 7th _ Game Of Thrones _ Cersei Lannister.**

For Jon he had : **1st _ 11th grade Science _ Varys , 2nd _ 11th grade Social Studies _ Olenna Tyrell , 3rd _ Swords Fighting _ Sandor Clegane , 4th _ 11th grade Mathematics _ Peytr Baelish , 5th_ 11th grade Language Arts _ Renly Baratheon , 6th _ Lord Acting _ Davos Seaworth , 7th _ Game Of Thrones _ Cersei Lannister.**

Theon burst out of laughing telling Jon he got the one with no dick for first period the Starks burst into laughing. "Why Theon, " Sansa said laughing. Then Jon snatch Theon schedule and he had: **1st_ 11th grade Social Studies_ Olenna Tyrell , 2nd_11th grade Mathematics _ Peytr Baelish , 3rd_ Swords Fighting_ Sandor Clegane , 4th_ 11th grade Language Arts _ Renly Baratheon, 5th _11th grade Science _ Varys , 6th_Lord Acting _ Davos Seaworth , 7th_ Game Of Thrones _ Cersei Lannister.**

"And you wanna talk about me you got a bloody old lady who won't even know your name until the end of next weeks **_and_** you also got him, " Jon said making the Starks laugh even hard. Sansa looked at her schedule it had: **1st_ 10th grade Mathematics_ Ellaria Sand , 2nd _ 10th grade Science_ Jaime Lannister , 3rd _ 10th grade Social Studies _ Brienne Tarth , 4th_ 11th grade Language Arts _ Renly Baratheon, 5th_** **10th grade ladies royalty_** **Shae Lannister , 6th_ Lady Acting_ Missandrei , 7th _ Game Of Thrones _ Cersei Lannister.**

"Hey look Sansa we going to be in the same class in 4th period, " Theon said. "Cool, "Sansa said. As Arya , Bran , and Rickon got their schedule they had same classes with different teachers and grades but all of the Starks had the game of thrones class and lady or lord acting classes.

As the Starks split up they goes to their classes hoping nothing bad will happen on their first day.

THE STARKS JUST ENTERED THE SCHOOL OF HELL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone POV next chapter


	3. Robb POV

**Robb POV**

As I walked into Mr. Baratheon class he greeted me then as I look at the students. He told me to introduce myself. I looked at this man like he was crazy he told," me to go on". I did as I looked up at them with my big blue eyes then I said," My name is Robb Stark i'm from Winterfell I have 6 sibling 2 of them are into the same grade as me so umm yeah". They looked at me like I was stupid but I didn't give a fuck. Mr.Baratheon told me to seat next to the red head girl in the middle row. As I did then I started talking to her. "Sup, " I said looking at her she looked at me smirking and said, " Hello, you know your like the hottest boy in the school". She had me blushing then we kept talking about our family about our future. Then when some bell rang everyone started to move but Mr.Baratheon waved his hand in the air telling us the bell doesn't dismiss you he does . Then as soon as the bell goes off He dismisses us. Down the hallway I saw Sansa and Jon talking then I looked on the other end to see Theon as I started walking towards him he kept making people laugh. 

_**"Theon!, "**_ I yelled. He looked at me with an confused face. "What!?, " Theon said. "Come with me in the boys' bathroom, " I said . "Ight,"Theon said. As we were walking toward the boys' bathroom we where stopped by the King or shall I say the principal . _**"Take your bloody asses to classes, your not stopping by no goddamn bathroom!!!, "**_ Robert Fucking Baratheon said . "Damn-it, " I yelled as I had walked to my next class while Theon goes to his next class . When I got there the man looked super creepy I was gone say Oh hell nawl Ikyfl .Then I looked up at that red head girl smirking again I saw it was a empty seat so I sat next to her seeing her blushing. "I would love to take you on a date Friday at 6:00pm," I said. She smirk and reply yelling yes out loud . I was laughing at this girl then Mr. Creepy Pants told us to shut up back here.

**10 hours have past**

As we're are now in our last period The Game Of Thrones. All of seven kingdoms students went straight to their new friends or their family. I went straight Margaery smiling then before I could get up there where she was sitting on the bleachers my redheaded sister was there first I was so red I didn't even know why Sansa was laughing at something she said then walked away to where Jon was. As I finally made it up to her I sat down with her on the bleachers then and started talking . Then we kept talking it felt like we've been talking for a long decade because we've talked almost in every classes except for swords fighting where only men like me,Jon,Theon,Bran, and Rickon go. As she got a bit sleepy I let her sleep on my shoulder as we watch Cersei kept explaining about The Game Of Thrones she made me sleepy for a bit then as soon as the lights came Robert Baratheon announce on the enter come that we're able to go home good grief I thought we were going to stay there for decades. Then I told Marg bye then told my crew to come on as they did. 

**Parking Lot**

As we were walking out to the truck Jon and Sansa kept talking about their day already to each other, while Theon kept flirting with some girl I forgot her name, Arya talking to the Waters boy or shall I say Baratheon boy, and there's Bran talking to a girl and what it looks like her brother, Rickon and that woman Osha talking about him being the smartest person in class already.I smiled then yelled, _**"Come on losers we don't have all day!"**_ As they huffed and puffed as they got into the truck.

**Home Of Winterfell**

As we got home I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower then brush my white clean teeth. Soon Sansa came into the bathroom to do the same thing along with the others. I was starving like hell I ask Sansa could she cook cause dad started working nightshift every night she said yeah she'll be down there in a few minutes. I went straight to my room to vibe for a little on my phone as I was scrolling through instagram I saw I had a request from @flowers_tyrellgirl it most be Marg smiling to myself as I accept I starting being a little snooping and looked at pictures of her she was so beautiful. I couldn't then Sansa called from down in the kitchen telling all of us the food was done. As we all sat down I asked everyone how was their day at that trashy place. They kept saying it was boring every one of them except for Theon he said he had fun. Then I looked at him confused eating my chicken. _**"We got in trouble for trying to go into the bathroom by that prick of a king**_ **Robert!"** I said then Theon said, "Ohh, what did you want to talk about?".I want him to get all the Starks so we could escape that hell hole. "Nothing, " I said. As I got up from the table and thanked my sister for dinner then left for bed so did the others. As I started scrolling through Marg page on ig again . Then I fell asleep after that.


	4. Sansa and Jon

**11 year old Sansa and 12 year old Jon**

Sansa and Jon ~~loved~~ each other very much _**more**_ than brotherly and sisterly love. They were _**guilty**_ but couldn't help it they **_love_** each other. The first one to confessed their feeling for the other was Jon. He fell deeply in love with Sansa since he was first 8 and she was 7. They became lovebirds. Sansa always hold their relationship together and ever time they get into a fight they always find their way back to each other. Sansa was heads over hills for Jon. At age 11 Sansa loved sewing clothes for Jon. And Jon loved the clothes that she would sue for him. Robb and Bran thought that was just sisterly love towards Jon even though their jealous that Sansa would make Jon one but not them but Theon ,Arya ,and Rickon know good and well that's not sisterly love towards Jon cause she would do the same for all of them like a sweet person she was. They knew Sansa and Jon were a thing but they wasn't ashamed becauses Love is Love and they love each other. Rickon and Arya didn't really care about it though while Theon would always teased them.

**15 year old Sansa and 16 year old Jon**

On Robb's birthday he invited all the people around his age in Winterfell to his party not regretting nothing. On that same night when their father left to go to a business meeting that when the real party begin they brought a lot of alcohol . Then when it became a crowd Sansa couldn't find Jon Sansa looked everywhere for him. Then when Sansa did found Jon in the backyard smoking a blunt with his friends Samwell and Tormund she asked if she could speak with him privately. As they went straight into Jon's room to talk but before they could Jon just started kissing her way out of nowhere then pulled his pants down and started tearing Sansa shirt straight off her then her underwear, still kissing her he takes his shirt and underwear. And once you know they started banging. 1 hour past they're on Jon's bed finally talking . _"Jon you know this is my first time having sex!, "_ Sansa said. Jon sat up on the bed pulling out a lighter and a blunt . " _Yeah mines too Sans beside your my girlfriend,_ "Jon said smoking. When Sansa sat up from the bed with the covers hiding herself Jon offer her to smoke if she want she took it from him. As it went straight from her mouth to her nose. Jon smirked and asked, _"How did you know how to do that?"_. Sansa responded, _"I saw outside the other day with Sam and Tor and I stole one them from your room and I did the steps to it to."_ Jon burst out of laughter and said, _" You're pretty sneaky little Jon."_ Sansa stopped smiling and started to say what she really wanted to say to him. " _Jon_!,"She said. " _Yeah_ ,"Jon replied. "Whats going to happen to you when you turn 19,"Sansa said. Jon smile dropped as Billie Eilish- Everything I want started to play down stairs. Jon looked at Sansa and sigh then told her he have to leave Winterfell to work at the Nights Watch he going to have to stay there for about 8 years. _"So your leaving me",_ Sansa said pretty pissed off. Jon hugged Sansa and told her it's going to be okay he'll try and visit her. Sansa got up from the bed put on all her clothes and left his room leaving Jon there. Sansa tried to forget everything Jon just said but it hard **_8 years Why 8 years._** Sansa went straight into the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth and go straight to bed.


	5. Sansa POV first day

**Sansa POV**

When I went into my first class period I was a bit nervous. The whole class looked at me I was trying not to pay attention to them Mrs.Sand told me to introduce myself. I told the class my name where i'm from and how many sibling i got just for some blond headed boy to blurt out _**slut**_ the class burst out of laughter all of them except for the creepy blue eyed boy he kept staring at me creepy I tried my best to ignore their laugh and the boy who was staring at me, Mrs. Sand kept telling the class to be quiet then she told me to sit next to the creepy eyed boy who just kept glaring at me since I first came here. I wanted to tell Mrs.Sand I will not but my dad didn't raise me to be disrespectful. I sat next to him while the teacher kept talking about what it's like to learn math he kept staring at me until I finally started to look at him. His all of a sudden started to smile at me and told me his name which is Ramsay Bolton. I ignored him after that. Damn do I miss Jon. His kisses,personality,his touch.Then once some stupid bell rang everyone was moving so did I . When I was the second last to come out class I felt Ramsay hand touching my ass, I turned around and yelled at him telling him _**"Take your hand off my ass before it gets** **frozen off!" .**_ The only person who can do that is Jon fucking Snow and he's not Jon Snow. He burst out of laughter he truly scary me. As I see him go over where that girl that laughed at me and the boy who called me a slut and started talking about me I can tell just by him staring at me in the hallway.

**In the Hallway**

As I looked to see where Jon was just to see him talking to Tormund and Samwell and some beautiful redhead girl and a pretty blonde head girl. I walked over there where he was. _"Jon can I talk with you for minute if you don't mind!, "_ I said. He turned around and said, "Oh girls this is my sister Sansa, Sansa this is Ygritte and Daenerys Targaryen my new friends". I said it was a pleasure to meet such beautiful girls. They thank me then I looked at Jon and he excuse his friends for me I thanked them smiling. Then I looked at Jon and told him I don't want to go this Seven Hells school anymore. He asked why I said because I don't like the students here except for him or the Starks and Marg who I just met a few days ago. Then Jon got all worried and said did anybody bother me . I sigh and i lied cause I didn't want to bring him into my mess. Then Jon looked behind me to see Ramsay still staring at me who had a whole smirk on his face and walked into the next class just by Jon looking this made his blood boil. Then when the stupid bell rang he told me we will talk about this when we get home walking to his next class as so did I.

**In last Period**

As I walked into what I believe is a gym I saw Marg sitting on the highest bleachers asI ran up there to say hello. She smiled when she seen me and told me a joke I burst into laughter then I saw Jon giving me a look that said I need you. I told her I had to go as I turned around to Jon direction she said it was good to see me again I smiled then walked to where Jon was. I sat down right next to him. He looked at me and asked me why was Ramsay staring at me. I told him I don't know why he been staring at me since I first walked into the classrooom. Then I asked Jon to go back on his words to talk about this at home. He nodded then put his arm around my shoulder. Then I watched as Arya, Bran, and Rickon came in to the gym as soon as the lights came off. Then Ms.Lannister came into the gym as the big tv thing came on and she kept talking about The Game Of Thrones. Me and Jon feel asleep due to how long the video. Then when the lights came on _**ROBERT FUCKING BARATHEON**_ announced on the enter come it was time to go home. As I looked for Robb I saw him flirting with Marg then told her bye and told me, Jon,Theon,Arya,Bran,and Rickon to come on as we did.

**Home**

I threw my bag on the bag on the couch. Thinking there's no way i'm going to survive this _**seven hells school .**_ I was about to walk up there to my room but then Robb asked me if I could make something for dinner cause Dad walking nightshift now. I told him I would. I washed my hands so I go in the kitchen to find something to cook. I decided to bake 14 potatos saving some for dad and grill some steak in the backyard. Once I was done I took the steaks up and but them in a container. Then I told the Starks to wash their hands and come down stairs to eat. When we all sat down Robb was talking about how him and Theon got in trouble for trying to go to bathroom by Robert Baratheon. Then Robb thanked me for the food I made. Then all of them left except for Jon. He walk over to me then grabbed my arm and now asked me if i was hiding something. I told him I wasn't hiding something then he just suddenly walked away went up there in his room to sleep. I washed all the dishes then went to the bathroom to take a shower then when I got out I went straight to my room locked the door then jumped on my bed, put my airpods on listening to Lil Peep/X as tears started falling down as I went to sleep. 


	6. The Football Party Break Up

In The Locker Room

Robb starts huffing and puffing. "Okay Theon we get that you banged that slut Rosa!?,"Robb says sitting on the bench. "Your just mad cause I get more pussy than you",Theon says. The boys in the locker room burst into laughter. "I have a girlfriend unlike you i'm not a man-whore!",Robb says annoyed putting on his jersey walking out. **_"Even Jon gets more pussy than you!",_** Theon yells when Robb about to walk out. Jon gave Theon a look that clearly saying **WHY TF WOULD YOU SAY THAT**. Then Theon and the boys ran on the field. Jon pulled his phone out to text Sansa.

J:HEY Mrs.Stark!!!

S:Hello Mr.Stark ;]

J:Sans I miss you right now, I wish we could go on a date tonight!!!

S:I miss you too and damn same!!!

S:I'mma see you at the football game, idiot:]

J:LOL love you Bae see you there

S:You too Johnny Boy

As Jon got done texting her with a smirk on his face there goes that damn creep Ramsay right there smiling at Jon. "You must be Sansa older brother?",Ramsay says to Jon. **_"Yeah Why!"_** ,Jon says annoyed. "Well I gotta say Sansa looks like a fine beautiful woman with those sexy- Jon started to choke Ramsay and said,"If you ever talk about my sister like that you going to have hell to pay!?". Jon release him and runs out to the field. As Ramsay walks away.

On the bleachers

Sansa sat with Marg in the middle of the bleachers while Arya sat with her boyfriend Gendry and Hot Pie sat at the top of the bleachers on the left side and Bran sat with Rickon, his girlfriend Meera, and her brother Jojen sat at the end of the bleachers. When Jon look up from the field at Sansa he winked the girls blushed and giggled thinking he was winking at them. Marg told Sansa she will be right back she had to do something. Soon as she left Ramsay sits next to her just as Jon catches he kept staring mad as hell as Ramsay whispered that him and Sansa should be together forever in Sansa ear. Sansa told Ramsay to go back to his seat and leave her the hell alone just as soon as Marg comes back as Ramsay goes back to his seat with a smirk on his damn face. Marg asked Sansa what was all that about Sansa says it was nothing as they both had their eyes Robb and Jon.Once the game was over Marg went to congrats her boyfriend Robb on winning the while Sansa congrats Jon so did everyone else. Then Robb yelled Party at his house. Every last one of the Starks were starting to get turned especially Theon.

The Party

As everyone was dancing, the music all the way up to where nobody can hear when the car pulls up, a lot of alcohol and drugs at the party Sansa was outside waiting for Jon but he didn't show up. When she walked in to her own house she seen Robb and Marg making it up to the stairs kissing knowing good and well whats going to happen but she was looking for Jon. She went over to where Arya and Gendry was and tapped on Arya shoulder. "Have you seen Jon!?",Sansa says to Arya she replied by saying no. As Sansa kept getting bumped by people. She went upstairs to Jon's room just to see him in his boxers and Daenerys in her underwear kissing, they stopped and looked. Jon was looking guilty. She ran out of room and to where the pool was and sat down but she didn't cry. She pulled a cigarette out from her back pocket. As soon as the party was over the Starks cleaned themselves and went straight to sleep except for Sansa and Jon. "Sansa let me explain please!",Jon says. In a calm voice Sansa said it was okay. "I think we need to break up Sans i'm sorry but its not working anymore I mean we're sibling and it's better that way",Jon says. Sansa wanted to cry her eyes out but she agreed. As she walked in to her room and cried her eyes out in silence cause it hurts. Her and Jon promised but it was broken, she was broken.


End file.
